paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Hack! Part 6
Hi guys hope enjoy! Pups: Of course! Demon: Okay calm down guys. Pups: Were just so excited! Demon: But first your goanna need training if you want to be in. Chase: Sooooo.What are we goanna do first? Demon: Come with me. Ryder: Is it goanna injure them majorly? Demon: Minorly. Ryder: Okkkkyyyyyyy..... Demon: Now pups let's go. Pups: Okay. As soon as they went to the base,Chase was really suspicious.Because he thought Kurma was looking at him by the cameras when they were walking. Then they are here. Marshall: Are we there yet in this big base? Demon: No. Zuma: Is that the base? Demon: Yes. Skye: Man this is a big dojo. Demon: Okay now I want Chase and Skye to go against each other. Chase: What! I...mean bring it! Skye: Are you scared? Chase: No! Chase whispered to Demon and said: Chase: You just can't put us against each other! Demon: Why? Chase: Because I have a crush on her. Demon: That's why I did that. Chase: But- Demon: Just go!!!! Chase (in frustration): Fine. Chase and Skye went to the arena. Demon: 1...2...3. Begin! Chase started to do a trip kick,but Skye dodge and kick him in eye. Chase: Oh my dog my eye!!!!You can hit!! Skye punch him in the nose,trip kicked him,and punch him again. Chase: Focus Chase focus. They stared to paw-to-paw combat.But soon Chase started to break Skye's defense then punched her. Chase: (gasped) Oh I'm so sorry Sk- Skye got up and punch him 4 times then trip kick. Chase: Uuuuuhhhh. Skye: Maybe your not ready Chase. Chase: Yeah thanks for giving me a black eye and a bloody nose!Especially my nose. Zuma: I can't believe that happen! WordStar!!!! Demon: Put the phone down Kurma can find us like that! Zuma: Okay. Demon: Rocky and Rubble up. Rocky and Rubble: Okay. Demon: With powers. Rocky and Rubble: Hummmmmm. They went up to the arena. Demon: 1...2...3...Begin! Rocky made earth spikes come out of the ground.Suddenly Rubble bust trough them and punch Rock so hard that he went to trough the wall. Rocky: (cough)(cough)(cough) Man your good. Rubble was goanna do a punch down attack,but Rocky made an earth dome around him.Rubble almost broke the dome.The ground started to shake.Rocky burst out of dome and punched Rubble with a rock fist. Rubble: So now your step'n up. Rocky: Yeah. Rocky made a rock sword. Pups: Wooooowwwwww. Demon: He'd reach to his crafting powers. Rubble threw rock out of the ground.Rocky slice through the rocks. Rubble smash the ground so hard that Rocky trebled.Rocky and Rubble went to each other and punch there fist together. Explosions came. Rocky and Rubble: Uuuuuuhhhhhh. Demon: It's a draw.I knew powers were a bad idea. Skye: Yeaah think? Demon: Yes.We need paramedics asap! Paramedics came in and pick them up. Rubble: Hey Rocky? Rocky: What? Rubble: Good job. Rocky: Thanks. Demon: Well that didn't end well. Sorry it's to short guys and bye. Chase: Dude don't break the forth wall! Demon: Okay.Bye guys and stay classy for part 7.